


You Look So Precious Now

by darthcookie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Plug, Anxiety, Bindings, Blood, Bound, Cum Inflation, Drinking, Gag, Hurt, Injury, Knotting, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Panic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Tara Raeken - Freeform, Tears, Torment, Violence, Wax, Welts, belly inflation, belt, cum, drugged, knots, sounding rod, tail plug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Theo tries to find redemption but the darkness always finds you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has panic attacks and rapes. You've been warned.

Theo left Beacon Hills once the Ghost Riders were banished. He knew that he'd never be accepted by Scott's, Derek's, or Satomi's pack so instead of waiting around to be told to leave, he preempted them and drove away on his own. He drove until he ran out of gas, ending up in the coastal town of Santa Cruz, California. 

Theo was always a survivor and he knew that he had to at least have some sort of diploma to get a job. He didn't want to go back to high school so instead he took classes to get his G.E.D, passing his test on the first try. He then enrolled into a training program to become a massage therapist. He worked at one of the most exclusive spas in the area. His regular customers adored him, they always felt a hundred times better after he worked on them. On good days his tips were over a thousand dollars. At least once a month he would volunteer with a fellow ex co-worker to go give massages/back rubs at the local Veterans Hospital.  
While working full time, Theo enrolled for classes at the local community college. Once he aced all of those classes he attended college at UC Santa Cruz with scholarships he worked hard to secure. He graduated on time, which made him proud of himself for once, and immediately found a job at one of the local elementary schools as a fourth grade teacher.

Theo kept to himself, making sure he only had one or two friends he sort of trusted but not fully. When he had first landed in Santa Cruz he made sure that he introduced himself to the local Alpha Werewolf. The Alpha didn't make Theo pledge his allegiance to the Santa Cruz pack, which shocked Theo. The Alpha instead told him, "You are a Chimera, but that doesn't make you an Omega. You are free to live here, in my domain, as long as you don't cause any problems. Do you understand, Theo Raeken?"

Theo agreed to the terms. He still had to check in with the Alpha every three months and that was about it. He still felt alone but not afraid for once. He had a sense of belonging even though he wasn't part of the Santa Cruz pack. The Alpha helped him find a small home with a beach access trail, which Theo loved.

He hoped and prayed that he was truly a changed man. He didn't want to be his old self. He shoved that awful side of him way down deep. Theo had already been to hell once and he didn't want to go back. Sometimes he dreamt he was back there, in the hospital being tracked and killed over and over again by Tara. He'd wake up screaming and crying, full of panic, hopelessness, and despair. He'd have to leave his little home and jog along the beach for at least a hour, the cold water and salt air worked hard to clear his mind. One time, after a particularly rough nightmare, as he was literally trying to run away from his panic attack, a flash of Stiles's face shot threw his mind. Theo stopped in his tracks and plopped down into the sand. He waited until his thoughts cleared up and began to type out a message on his watch, "Stiles, I know I never fully apologized for the shit I put you through when I came back to Beacon Hills but please believe me when I say that I am truly sorry for the harm I caused you. I'll understand if you don't accept it, I was a complete asshole to you and your pack, but especially to you and I know words can never make up for it, especially after all these years, but again, I really am sorry.-Theo."  
Theo almost didn't send it, thinking to himself, "I would tell me to fuck off if I was him. It's been like 8 years. Plus, I'm just dredging up some fucked up parts of history. I should not send this."  
He waited for a bit then reluctantly sent it. Hours later as he was quietly grading papers and his class was watching a movie about the missions of California, his watch silently vibrated. He looked down to see a two worded message from Stiles that simply read, "Thank you."

And that was Theo's life and he cherished it. He dated whomever caught his eye and sex was never a problem for him. He tried not to date or hook up with any of his coworkers or parents of his students because it just became weird and messy when things didn't work out. He did occasionally date parents of students that were not in his class and only if said kids were in 5th and 6th grade so that they wouldn't end up becoming one of his students. He always kept an eye on any of the students that he knew were supernaturals, (there were more then just werewolves in Santa Cruz and Theo wasn't the only supernatural teacher at his school either. The other teacher, a female fairy, mainly watched over the K-3rd graders while Theo was in charge of 4th-6th), helping them through any rough times they had when they started to loose control in class. Sometimes he would call the kid's Alpha/Regent/Superior if he wasn't able to calm the child down but that was very rare. Students liked him but the supernatural kids adored him. 

Theo was sitting outside drinking a beer and using his supernatural sight to watch the black waves run up the shore when he heard, "Hey, Theo, got a beer for me?"  
Now, with Theo being part werewolf, part werecoyote, and part whatever Josh was, (he somehow lost his kanima abilities when he was brought back by Liam), it was very hard to sneak up on him. Theo quickly turned toward the familiar voice, "Stiles? What are you doing here? Did the rest of your pack come too?" He got up to go over to Stiles to hug him but Stiles took a step back. 

Stiles smiled at him as he said, "I'm sorry, the drive was long."  
Stiles stepped forward and hugged Theo. Theo discreetly sniffed him and was shocked to find that Stiles didn't have a scent at all. 

Theo pulled away, "Sit down, there's a beer in the little bucket right there."

They both sat down. Theo looked at Stiles. It had been almost ten years since he'd last seen Stiles. This Stiles was a grown up, not the teenager Theo remembered. The Stiles before him was now all lean muscles, dark floppy hair and a beard. Stiles clearly worked out and took care of himself. Gone was the soft teenager, replaced by a hardened adult. 

Stiles gave Theo a smirk and a wink as he said, "So, wanna fuck?"

Theo was completely thrown by that question. He kinda did want to fuck this grown up Stiles, but what he didn't want was to die by Derek's hands for fucking his mate. Theo answered, "Did you break your mate bond with Derek?"

Stiles shook his head, "No."

"Then no. What the fuck, Stiles? We might barely acknowledge each other but fuck, why would you want Derek to kill me? Does your pack even know you're here?"

Stiles, still smiling said, "The Hale Pack does not know I'm here."

Theo was confused, "The Hale Pack? Are they no longer your pack?"

Stiles frowned, "Fuck, you ask far to many questions, Theo. I can't wait to silence that mouth with my cock." Stiles blew some powder into Theo's face. Theo inhaled a majority of the powder as he got up to charge him. He took two steps towards Stiles, his lungs on fire and his head pounding as Stiles smiled at him. Theo slid down Stiles sitting body trying to keep his eyes open. "Nighty night, Theo." 

 

Even in his sleep, Theo's head hurt. He felt off balance, as if he was struggling through a bout of vertigo. He couldn't get a true sense of direction. He wasn't sure if he was right side up or upside down but what he did know was that he was extremely nauseous and that he couldn't move or close his mouth. There was something in his mouth keeping it open, his tongue in place, and whatever it was, it hurt. He realized it was an open mouth gag, the ring was as wide as a fist and there was a tongue depressor keeping his tongue in place. He tried to move again but he couldn't and that's when he understood why. He was tied to a chair in the worst way possible. 

Theo was naked, bound to one of his sturdy chairs from his kitchen table. His body was bent in half, his back was fully against the seat of the chair, cling wrap cocooning his chest down. He guessed that the cling wrap went under the seat of the chair and around his chest. His knees were drawn to his chest, his lower calves bound to the back rest of the chair so that they were sticking straight up in the air. Theo's shoulders were parallel to the back post of the chair and his head was hanging out of the opening of the back of the chair. That explained why he couldn't catch his bearings. He felt upside down. His arms were pulled forward, his left forearm tied to the bottom front leg of the chair while his right arm was tied identically to the right leg of the chair. To Theo's horror, his ass was sticking out, open for anyone to us. He could feel cold air from his table fan graze his puckered hole, goosebumps rose up all over his body. 

He tried to struggle but he couldn't move an inch, the binds burned and dug into his skin. Theo began to panic, pulling against all of the binds. The binds burned even more, feeling similar to the pain of pouring alcohol on an unknown wound. His chest started to constrict and his breaths became shallow. He struggled some more but stopped when he was slapped with an open hand across the face.

"Calm down, Theo. Stop hurting yourself."

Theo struggled even more so Stiles slapped him again, "I said stop it. Don't make me slap you again or I'll cut your foot off." Stiles grabbed Theo's middle toe of his left foot and yanked it until he heard a pop. Theo screamed as Stiles covered his open mouth. 

"Stop screaming or that will happen to all your toes."  
Theo stopped screaming. Stiles pulled one of the other chairs from the kitchen into the living room and sat down. He looked over his work and smiled. "You look so beautiful like this, Theo. I did a better job then I thought I'd do." He took a picture of Theo and showed it to him. Theo's brows furrowed. He thrashed some more. Stiles got up and popped Theo's left big toe out of it's socket as he shoved Theo's tank top into the ring gag to muffle his screams. When Theo stopped screaming, Stiles sat back down. He watched as Theo shook his head trying to get the tank out of his mouth. Stiles laughed as Theo shook his head harder and harder. Finally, Stiles pulled the tank top out of Theo's mouth. Theo gasped. 

"So, this is what's going to happen, Theo, I'm not going to fuck your very tight ass today, maybe not even tomorrow or the next day, but what I'm going to do is fuck that luscious mouth of yours whenever I want and you won't be able to stop me. See, all of your binds have been treated with just enough wolfsbane to cause discomfort but not to kill, and the more you struggle, the more wolfsbane is released into your system so it's up to you on how much pain you want to be in."

Stiles could smell the anger rolling off of Theo in the most vicious waves he'd come across in a very long time. It filled the room. Stiles smiled and drank in that anger. Theo cursed at Stiles the best he could. Stiles looked down at his watch, then happily stood up. He went over to the kitchen table and rummaged through a backpack, pulling out a vial of pink liquid. He pulled the chair next to Theo closer to him, sat down and gingerly placed Theo's head in his lap. 

If looks could kill, Stiles would of disintegrated into ash on the spot. Theo's eyes were burning bright yellow, his teeth trying in vain to elongate but unable to due to the gag. Theo tried to bang his head violently against Stiles lap. Stiles let him for a moment, enjoying Theo's attempt to hurt him when suddenly Stiles made a fist and brought it straight down onto Theo's nose like a hammer. 

Theo instantly saw stars and then blackness. Stiles had just broke his nose. He felt blood gush down into his throat and he began to choke on it. Theo opened his eyes and spit blood into Stiles's face. Stiles punched Theo's right eye this time. Theo's whole body shook with pain for a moment. He could feel his eyelid starting to puff up. He opened up his left eye to see Stiles's fist over it. Theo shook his head. 

"Say you're sorry for spitting on me, Theo, or I'll punch you again."

Theo garbled out the best "sorry" he could."

Stiles slapped him across the face again, "I was hoping that you'd learn fairly quickly that every one of your actions have consequences that I will administer brutally. You look like a smart boy so let's keep our fingers crossed that you're a quick learner. Now, I don't want to hurt you too much so see this little vial here? I'm going to put two drop on both sides of your throat so you won't gag so much. Not on your vocal cords though, I want to hear your scratchy voice tomorrow." Stiles did exactly as he said he would. Theo felt his throat go numb. 

Stiles gently held Theo's head as he stood up then slowly let it go so that it was hanging down again. He walked over to his backpack again and pulled something out that Theo couldn't see until Stiles held it up in his palm. Theo's eyes widened.

Stiles present it as if it was a wonderful gift. It was a butt plug. The circumference was as wide as a soda can with a large flat base. Theo started to struggle a bit. Stiles frowned as he said, "Theo, why are you going to make me hurt you?" Stiles quickly picked up the tank again, shoved it down Theo's throat, grabbed Theo's right foot and twisted it until he felt it break. Theo screamed into the tank top that was shoved down his throat. 

Stiles went around Theo's bound body and stood in front of his unprotected ass. Once Theo stopped screaming, Stiles said, "Theo, you're so beautiful and yet so stupid. Your healing process is greatly slowed down by the wolfsbane in the bindings. I don't want you hobbled. I need you healthy. I want you healthy. Stop making me hurt you, please." Theo let out a muffled cry then stayed still. 

Stiles gave Theo a soft spank to his left ass cheek. Theo's body jerked from the shock of the touch. "It's okay, Theo, you're okay. Now, when I finally use this gorgeous ass of yours, I don't want to destroy it so we're going to stretch it out for the next couple of days. There are three of these, each a bit bigger. I had them made with mountain ash just for you. Yes, I know it doesn't effect you like true werewolves but I know your body isn't going to like it and that's what I'm counting on to help it stretch you. Stay calm and I'll be gentle when I put it in, act up and I'll just slam it in. The choice is yours, Theo, because this is happening no matter what you choose." 

Theo tried to stay still. He could hear the joy in Stiles's voice as he said, "Good choice, Theo. Now, don't clench okay. Think relaxing thoughts. This might hurt a bit." Theo felt the cold lube drop onto his anus. Stiles put some on his two fingers and shoved them into Theo's hole. Theo's hole instantly constricted around Stiles's fingers. "Relax, Theo." Theo huffed as he tried to relax. Stiles pulled his fingers in and out of Theo, dropping more lube in as he finger fucked him. Finally, Stiles withdrew his fingers all the way out. He put the tip of the plug into Theo's asshole. Theo involuntarily clenched. Stiles tenderly touched Theo's right ass cheek, "Theo, don't clench, okay. It'll just hurt more if you don't relax." Stiles slowly began to push the bulbous plug into Theo. He could hear Theo's muffled cries as inch by inch the plug went in. Stiles watched in fascination as Theo's asshole opened wider and wider to fit the plug. "Theo, you're doing so well, baby. Oh my god, I'm getting so hard watching you take this into you." Finally, the bulk of the plug fit inside of Theo and shrunk around the slightly thinner end. The base of the plug fanned out about six inches on both sides. Stiles took a picture of it and showed it to Theo. Theo looked away. "Awwww, baby, you should be so proud of yourself. You took it like a champ. Now, let's see how your pretty mouth looks with your lips wrapped around my cock."

Stiles took off his clothing quickly, "I'm going to take the tank top out of your mouth as well as the tongue depressor. If you scream, I'll slice your tongue in half and fuck your mouth while you bleed. You understand?" Theo nodded. Stiles pulled the tank top out of Theo's mouth then reached in and flipped the tongue depressor out of his mouth so that it laid against Theo's chin. 

Theo looked up at Stiles with his left eye, his right one still closed shut, and tried his best to ask, "Why?"

Stiles smiled at him, "Shhh, the only thing I want to hear from you are the gagging sounds my cock is going to force out of you." Stiles slipped his large hard cock down Theo's throat. Theo still gagged. Stiles was already leaking pre-cum. Theo couldn't help but taste it, it was salty and somehow spicy. Stiles shoved himself all the way down Theo's throat and stopped. Theo started to panic which caused his throat to constrict. Stiles moaned, "Perfect! Keep panicking, Theo. It feels like you're trying to milk me." Theo couldn't breath. Stiles looked down to see Theo's lips turning blue. "Oh shit, sorry about that." He pulled himself almost all the way out, leaving his tip on the edge of the gag. Theo gasped for air. Stiles ran his finger down Theo's cheek, gathering up the tears in the corner of his eye. Theo watched as Stiles stuck his finger with the tears into his mouth and sucked. "Fuck, Theo, your tears are divine. Ready for more, baby?" Theo shook his head as Stiles laughed as he shoved his engorged cock down Theo's throat again. 

Stiles held onto the backrest of the chair as he pounded into Theo's throat for possibly the sixth time. Theo had given up fighting for the night and had stopped counting how many times Stiles raped his mouth. Every part of his body hurt. The bindings stung him continuously. Stiles would take a break after he unloaded his cum down Theo's raw throat. When Stiles was ready again, he'd drop some of the liquid in the vial onto both sides of Theo's throat and start all over again. The only thing keeping Theo calm was knowing that the moment Stiles slipped up and Theo was given even the slimmest chance to escape, he'd kill Stiles instead. Stiles was not going to live after this. Theo was deep in thought, coming up with how he was going to kill Stiles when he started to gag again. He heard Stiles moan out, "Fuck, baby, you're ready now. I know you are. You drank so much of my cum already I know you can take this large load. I can't hold it back any longer, it's been so fucking hard to hold it back. My cock wants to feed you so much more. Oh baby, I'm so glad you called out to me so long ago. Your longing for me kept me going. You were my evil beacon calling me out of the nothing. I promise I won't let my knot get too large, okay. I don't want you to drown. Just drink it down, baby. You want it, and after awhile, you'll crave my knot and my cum." 

Theo felt a medium size knot form in his mouth. It exploded, shooting cum down his throat and out of the sides of his mouth. He did feel like he was drowning as he gulped down spurt after spurt of Stiles's sweet and spicy cum. If it wasn't for the fact that his nose was broken he knew that cum would of shot out of his nose. Theo could not stop gulping down Stiles's cum even though he now knew that it was not Stiles raping him, it was the Void and all Theo could do was cry as cum filled his gut and the Void collected Theo's tears with his fingers and suckled on them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo tries hard to survive Stiles.

Theo frantically ran from Tara through the hospital's hallway, "Tara, please stop."  
Tara jumped on his back, dropping both of them to the ground. She grabbed him by the back of the hair and bashed his head into the ground while laughing. Theo cried as he felt his skull splitting open. Before he blacked out he heard, "Theo, wake up my beautiful boy. You're ready now." 

Theo woke up before Tara killed him to find Stiles, now known to actually be Void Stiles grinning at him, "There's my beautiful boy. Did you have sweet dreams?"

"You know damn well that I didn't" Theo stated. 

Stiles, as Theo had been advised with open handed slaps to the face to address the Void as, cocked an eyebrow at Theo, "Are you going to be sassy today, Theo? You do remember what happened to you the last time you were sassy, right?" 

Theo stifled his anger for a moment, remembering the brutal beating Stiles had given him with a can of corn tied up in a sock. Theo pissed blood for a full day after that. He answered Stiles with a curt, "No."

"No you don't remember?"

"I do remember. How could I not fucking remember? It was two days ago. I meant no, I'm not being sassy." 

Theo pulled at his restraints and coughed. He checked the sheets to see if he had coughed up any blood. He hadn't this time. He pulled on the restraints again and groaned. Every time he woke up he found himself tied up in various positions that made his mouth and ass easy to access. The binds always burned his skin raw, the wounds had yet to heal due to all of the wolfsbane embedded into them. It had already been a week since Stiles came and held Theo hostage in his own house. Stiles had called Theo's district office, disguising his voice to sound exactly like Theo's, and stated he would not be coming into work for at least a month due to family problems. When he told Theo what he had done, he smiled as he watched Theo's face break down for a minute as he realized that no one would come looking for him. Stiles had Theo all to himself now and Theo was horrified. 

"Theo, baby, guess what today is."

"The day you leave?"

Stiles twice kicked Theo's already broken ankle that was bound to the bed post, hard. A shock of pain ran up Theo's leg as Stiles angrily stated, "You said you weren't going to be sassy today."

Theo knew he had to stop his natural responses, "I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted and in so much pain."

"That's your own fault, Theo."

"It's my fault that you've kept a huge plug in my ass for a week? That you make me blow you non stop? That you keep breaking my ankle, that I've pissed and coughed up blood for a day?"

"It's your fault that you're exhausted and in pain. If you'd just agree to be mine, all of this would end."

Theo shook his head, "No. Stiles, I'll never love you after this. Ever. All you've done is hurt me."

Stiles mockingly frowned, "Awww, baby, I don't need you to love me. I need you to accept me as your mate. I need you to be the villainous bastard you once were so that together we can cause chaos and mayhem. You know how delicious it is to watch others fall as you stand triumphant, you've felt that power before and I know deep down that you want that feeling again. I need it, I literally live off it and with the real you by my side, I'll never go hungry."

Theo stayed silent for a moment, "I'm not that person anymore."

"Baby, that's just a lie you tell yourself. I know the real you is buried deep down inside."

"You didn't even know me before."

"True, but I learned all about you when I was trying to work my way back. After I left Beacon Hills, you took up my mantle and brought that shit town so much mayhem the whole place almost went extinct. Not only did you bring them the Dread Doctors but because of you, they brought the nazi wolf that brought the Ghost Riders. That's real fuckery at its best." Stiles gave Theo a round of slow claps. 

Theo stayed silent as Stiles continued, "So, Baby, I'll wait until I pull the real you back up to the surface. Might take a week, a month, whatever, but I will have the you I want."

Theo wanted to scream but he knew that if he did, Stiles would beat him senseless again. The beating with the can had shaken him to his core. The pain was unbearable, all the blood he found in his urine and that he coughed up terrified him. He knew he wasn't healing correctly at all. He almost couldn't stand on his left leg due to how fractured his ankle was. The only things that kept him from screaming out any chance he got was that he was insistent that he was going to survive Stiles's torture so that he could kill him. 

Stiles smacked Theo's bare ass hard with his hand. Theo shook as Stiles gleefully said, "You still need to guess, Baby."

"I don't know, Stiles. Just tell me already."

"Awwww, you're no fun today." Stiles tapped the bottom of the base of the generously large plug in Theo's ass with a wrench. It vibrated harshly inside Theo, making him nauseous all of a sudden. Theo retched so Stiles repeatedly tapped on the plug just to watch Theo struggle to not throw up.

"Please, Stiles, stop. Please." Theo was trying to swallow down whatever bile tried to escape his stomach. He knew that if he vomitted the contents of his stomach which at this point consisted of a days worth of Stiles's countless loads of cum and the protein shakes Theo was force feeding him, it would cover the bed he was face down on and Stiles would let Theo lay there in his own vomit as he tortured him.  
"Please, I'm begging you, please stop." 

Stiles finally stopped. Theo could feel his stomach burn with bile. Stiles went over to where Theo's head was laying on the bed. He ran his hand through Theo's hair, "Baby, you need to guess." 

Theo whimpered, "I don't know, Stiles."

Stiles held up the wrench and acted as if he was going to hit Theo with it. Theo yelled out, "The day you're going to untie me?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, nope. But, that was a good guess though. No, Baby, today is the day that I'm going to take that plug out of you and I'm going to fuck you."

Theo internally shivered. Stiles had showed him his fully erect cock with its completely engorged knot and Theo prayed that he'd escape Stiles and kill him before he'd have to endure that monster cock in his ass. It reminded Theo of an elephants trunk, long, thick but tapered at the bottom. Theo was horrified by it and by the fact that Stiles could control the length and girth of his unnatural cock. 

Stiles grinned at Theo, "Aren't you excited, Baby? I know you've been wanting this for a long time. You're so beautiful like this. Here, I'll show you."  
Stiles took a couple of pictures and showed them too Theo. Theo's anger grew ten fold as he fought harder then he had before to suppress it. 

Stiles had tied Theo's arms together with cling wrap and had them straight above his head as if he was a clocks arm pointing to the twelve. From there, Stiles had tightly tied Theo's wrist together with two wolfsbane infused ropes and then tied that to the bed post. The only thing Theo could move were his hands. His legs were held wide open by a bar that had shackles attached to them, his ankles tightly bound inside them and the bed. The bar kept his legs so wide apart that Theo was afraid that his femurs were going to pop out of their sockets. The bar was attached to the bottom of the footboard of the bed. Theo was completely immobile. 

"What do you think, Baby?"

"I'm going to enjoy ripping your dick off", Theo thought to himself. He answered, "How long will this take?"

Stiles lost his smile, "Until I say we're done." He slapped Theo's face. Theo shoved his anger down even more. To his horror, Theo's stomach growled. Stiles laughed, "Baby, are you hungry?"

"I haven't had real food in days."

Stiles left a kiss in between Theo's taunt shoulder blades, "Don't worry, Baby, I'm going to feed your guts gallons of my cum. You won't be hungry for days." 

Theo hated the tune Stiles always hummed to himself as he prepped him. It sounded so familiar but Theo just couldn't figure out what it was and it was driving him crazy. He tried to figure it out to distract himself from what Stiles was doing to prep him. "Is it the scooby-doo theme song", Theo thought to himself as Stiles slowly pulled out the footling plug that he had lodged into him the night before. Theo tried to ignore the fact that he could feel every inch of the plug weaving it's way out of his body. "Is it old school spider-man", a silent thought asked as Theo felt Stiles's cum try to leak out of his exposed hole.

"Oh no you don't, Baby, you are not allowed to loose even a drop of my cum. You better tighten that hole, Theo."

"I'm trying." Theo focused all his thoughts to his ass. 

"Good boy, Baby. Now don't clench too tight, I need to shove lube up that hole."

Theo tried in vain to think of other things, anything, to distract himself from Stiles abusing his body. He needed to walk a treacherous tight rope between being present and mentally throwing himself into his thoughts. If he didn't respond to Stiles quick enough, Stiles would either thrust into him harder or take his fist and punch down as hard as he could between Theo's painfully stretched shoulders. He'd scream out in pain but his scream was completely muffled by the gag shoved in his mouth. 

"I should just keep hitting you, Baby. Your hole tightens up so heavenly around my cock every time."

Theo whimpered and shook his head. Stiles laughed as he said, "Don't worry, I'll just hit you when you deserve it." 

The plug Stiles had filled Theo's hole with did almost nothing to prep him for the actual thing. Theo couldn't get the image of an elephants trunk out of his head as he felt Stiles's cock buried deep inside of his guts. He could feel his stomach bulge and rub against his sheets every time Stiles thrust into him. He prayed that Stiles would finally cum so that he'd stop. Theo could feel his own sensitive cock leaking. He heard Stiles let out the familiar grunt which meant he was about to seed him, but what he didn't expect to feel was a knot not only at the mid section of Stiles's abomination of a dick but also what felt like two hooks close to the head and on both sides inside of him. He felt Stiles pull back a bit and Theo felt the two hooks lodge themselves into his guts. Theo screamed out as pain shot through him. 

Stiles grunted, "Don't fucking move you worthless piece of shit or I'll pull your guts out." Stiles exploded cum inside of Theo. He felt his stomach expanding with cum. The cum felt thicker then normal and it burned inside of him, like the burn of spicy food on the tongue. Everything inside him hurt.

Theo wanted to cry but the mantra of "I'm going to fucking kill him, I'm going to fucking kill him, I'm going to fucking kill him", ran through his head helping to keep the tears at bay. 

Stiles had stopped moving as well, letting his cum fill up Theo. He could hear Theo whimpering and groaning. Stiles gently bent over Theo and kissed his cheek, "You're so beautiful, Baby. You're taking my cum so well. Your hungry hole took my cock and knot like I hoped it would. So perfect. I'm going to love fucking your tight cock hungry hole forever. Did my two little spines surprise you?"  
Theo nodded as Stiles laughed, "I knew they would. They help me stay inside you so that you take all of my cum. Oh, Baby, you feel so good. I knew you'd feel good. Are you hard?" Stiles reached between Theo's legs and found Theo hard and leaking. "Baby, let me take care of that for you. We are going to be like this for awhile." Stiles slowly and gently jerked off Theo. He wanted to train Theo to feel pleasure when he was being bred. After awhile, Theo came into Stiles hand. Stiles took the gag out of Theo's mouth, "Lick your cum out of my hand little chimera." Theo licked it up, his cheeks turning red from shame. Stiles sighed hard, "Beautiful boy, you're so cum hungry. I love it."

Theo looked at Stiles, "Stiles, it burns."

"My cum?"

"Yes."

"Good. It's working. It means that it's prepping your insides so that they can stretch enough without bursting to retain all my cum. I'm going to fuck you once today, twice tomorrow and three times the next day until you look like you're nine months pregnant, but it'll be all my cum. You'll look so beautiful" Stiles said as he kissed Theo roughly, jamming his tongue into Theo's mouth as Theo's thoughts drifted him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finds out that nightmares can be stopped.

Theo woke up crying. Dreams of his parents always caused that reaction. He felt Stiles pull him in closer as he whispered into Theo's ear, "Shhh, it's okay, Baby, don't cry, I'm here with you."

Theo tried to lightly pull away but Stiles held him tight, "Theo, don't move, I'm lodged inside you."

Theo finally felt Stiles's knot inside him. It was fully engorged and pumping cum into his belly. Theo whimpered as Stiles moved in a way that caused the spines in his cock to penetrate into Theo deeper. Theo cried out so Stiles stopped moving, a smile on his face. He wiped the tear off Theo's cheek with his index finger then sucked on it. Theo closed his eyes tightly trying to stop his tears from escaping him. He didn't want Stiles to drink another one.

"Tell me, Baby, what made you cry in your sleep like that."

"Tara."

"Liar. You wake up reeking of fear when you dream of Tara. Tell me what you dreamt of or I'll start pulling out again." 

"My parents. I dreamt of my parents."

"Your parents? Didn't you kill your parents?"

"No."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. I killed Tara but the Dread Doctors killed my parents."

"Because of you. Because they wanted you all to themselves, so yes, you killed them."

"I didn't think they'd kill my parents. They promised me they wouldn't."

"What the fuck did you think was going to happen? Of course they were going to kill your parents. I would of killed your parents. You must of been a really stupid kid to have believed that your parents weren't going to die because of you."

Theo could feel his cheeks turn red with shame, "I was a child..."

"You weren't an infant. Fucking stupid kid."

Theo stayed quiet for a while until he asked, "How long have you been inside me?"

"Awhile. I'm almost done. I love that your body just opens up for me without waking you. Your body is so hungry for my cum all day long. Perfect for me."

Theo frowned as he pulled on the restraints that tied his hands to the bed post. Stiles stopped tying both of Theo's legs to the bed at night, only restraining one of them, but he always tied Theo's hands to the bed. Not like it'd make any difference, Stiles had broken Theo's ankles so many times that Theo couldn't stand on his own without Stiles's help. The wolfsbane salve Stiles rubbed into the the wounds and broken skin around Theo's ankles essentially stopped any healing that Theo's body could fix. The day Theo realized that Stiles had hobbled him was the day that Theo almost fell back into darkness. He had tried to stand after Stiles violently knocked him to the ground but found that he couldn't. If it wasn't for the fact that Theo watched as Stiles smiled and laughed at him while he had tried to get up but could only crawl, Theo would of just let his darkness back in. Theo vowed to himself repeatedly that he'd survive Stiles so that he could kill him. 

Stiles moaned as the spines dislodged themselves from inside Theo. He kissed Theo harshly as he pulled his flaccid cock out of Theo and roughly shoved a large plug into him. "Can't let any of my cum out of you, Baby. You need it all."

Theo stayed still as he said, "Stiles..."

"Yes."

"Can I go outside today? It's been three weeks. I need some sunshine. Please."

"No."

"Please, Stiles. I promise I won't run. I need some fresh air. The house smells, it needs to be aired out. Please."

Stiles placed his hand on Theo's over extended stomach. He could feel it churn and gurgle. "See, Theo, I told you my cum would keep you sustained and satisfied. You don't even need solid food anymore, do you."

Theo tried his hardest to not snap out at Stiles as he said, "I still feel hungry for food sometimes, Stiles."

Stiles slapped Theo's face, the sound echoed through the room, "Are you saying my cum is not sufficient for your greedy hole?"

Theo felt the burn of Stiles's hand print on his cheek, "No, I didn't say that, Stiles. I just meant that I still crave real food even though my stomach probably couldn't hold it in since you always fill me up."

"Good answer, Baby." Stiles cuddled Theo to himself as he began to try to fall asleep.

"Stiles..."

"What now?"

"Can we go outside today? Please."

"I said no. I'll just tie you down to a chair, open the curtains and a window, and I'll place you in the sun like that."

"Stiles, please, I need..."

Stiles kneed the base of the plug in Theo's ass brutally. Theo screamed out in pain as Stiles turned him onto his back, straddling him around his stomach and began to choke him. 

"What the fuck did I say! I said no! No means no you fucking idiot!"

Theo tried to buck Stiles off as he fought for air. The hands around his throat weren't the only things causing Theo to gasp for air. Stiles's body pressing down on Theo's full belly was causing the gallons of cum inside him to press up against his diaphragm. Theo was suffocating and his body tried as hard as it could to get Stiles off of it. 

"You fucking stupid asshole! Why do you make me hurt you! I said no!" Stiles held onto Theo's throat harder.

Theo began to get tunnel vision. He knew he was dying. The light was starting to darken and Theo was almost at peace with his end when all of a sudden Stiles let go of him, punching Theo's face as he got off him. Theo violently gasped for air, struggling against his restraints as he tried to breathe. Theo quickly turned his head and vomited. 

Stiles got off the bed and watched Theo with a look of utter disdain, "Fucking stupid. You don't learn, do you. I said no and yet you kept on and now look at you, laying in your own vomit and crying like a little bitch. Now you're going to lay in that all day. Fucking idiot." Stiles grabbed some clothes as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Theo turned and vomited again. The smell of his own puke had him wanting to continue spewing the contents of his guts. He struggled against his bindings, hurting himself. Theo couldn't free himself and he knew it. He pulled and thrashed around while Stiles showered, stopping when he heard the shower turn off. When Stiles opened the bathroom door he found Theo covered in vomit and crying. He looked so pathetic and broken that Stiles actually felt sorry for Theo for a moment.

"Why are you covered in vomit?"

"Just kill me already, Stiles! I can't live like this!"

"I don't want to kill you, Theo. I just want you."

"You don't even like me!"

"That's not true."

"Look at me! Look at what you've done to me! I can't even walk anymore because you broke my ankles! You're starving me! Look at my body! I look like a fucking pregnant woman! Just kill me!"

Stiles rushed over to Theo's side which caused Theo to scream, flinch and move away. Stiles calmly said, "I'm not going to kill you, Theo. I want you. I want you to join me. Just accept me and all of this will stop. I'll stop hurting you. I'll treat you like a king. I'll worship everything about you, especially your darkness and your love of chaos. Let me bring out the true you, not this false you that you believe you are."

"I'm not being false."

"Yes you are. You're not a good person. You're like me, a lover of mayhem and destruction." Stiles caressed Theo's cheek, wiping away a bit of vomit. 

Theo was beyond angry which caused him to start crying, "I'm not like you."

"Not right now. You're doing a good job of keeping your true self bottled up but I can feel the real you just waiting to bubble up. I can feel it trying to scratch its way out when I'm fucking you deeply. When my cock is deep inside you, up in your guts and I can feel all of my cum inside you, I can sense how hard you struggle to not let your true self out. Why do you think I fuck you so often, Theo?"

"Because you like raping me."

"Well, I do, but that's not the only reason. The more times I fuck you, the more times I fill you with my cum, I know that one of those times, the real you is going to come out. So, I'm going to keep fucking you, I'm going to keep breeding you, and I'm going to keep your beautiful belly swollen with my cum until you accept me. You only have to endure this as long as you want, Theo. This all depends on you, Baby, not me."

Theo turned his head away from Stiles. He desperately wanted his torture to end but he didn't want to succumb to the horror that he use to be. All of his body screamed at him to just say yes to Stiles, to stop all of the pain it was in, and he was just about to say yes when all of a sudden his heart began to thump harder than it ever had.   
Stiles could see the outline of Theo's heart thump in his chest

"Theo, what the fuck? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! I think I'm having a heart attack!"

"You're having a panic attack."

"I've had a panic attack before! This is different! Help me!"

Stiles untied Theo and scooped him up into his arms, taking him into the bathroom. He placed Stiles in the shower with him and turned it on. The cold water shocked Theo causing him to gasp. Stiles turned the water warmer as he said, "Better?"

Theo nodded. Stiles sat down in the tub behind Theo with Theo resting between Stiles's legs. Stiles placed his hand on Theo's chest to feel his heart. It started to beat normally.   
"Do you feel better, beautiful boy?"

Theo nodded. Stiles hugged him, "Good. Now let's clean you up." Stiles stood up and began to wash the vomit out of Theo's hair. When he finished washing Theo's hair, Stiles grabbed the bathtub chair he had bought so that Theo could sit down properly in the tub now that he couldn't stand on his own, and made Theo sit down on it so that he could gently clean up the rest of Theo with a soft wash cloth. Stiles ran the soft cloth over Theo's swollen belly. He kneeled in front of Theo and gingerly scrubbed down Theo's legs. He looked up to Theo and smiled as he ran his hands over Theo's belly again, "Your belly is gorgeous. Look what we've done. I just want to touch it all the time." Stiles left little kisses all over it as he said, "Theo, you don't understand how much I wish I could actually impregnate you, to have your beautiful belly look like this because you're carrying my baby instead of my cum. I knew your body would take my cum and love it. My dick is getting hard just thinking about how much your hole loves my thick cock. I need to fill you again, Theo."

"Please, Stiles, not yet. I'm still sore from the last load you just gave me. Please, can we wait awhile? Please?"

Stiles left another kiss on Theo's belly as he said, "Since you asked so nicely, Baby, we can wait a hour or two, okay?"

Theo nodded, "Thank you."

"But, I am going to suck your cock. It looks so delicious in my hand. I need you to just sit back and hold your beautiful belly up so I can suckle on it. Ready?"

"Yes." Theo followed Stiles's instructions. He hated how much his body responded pleasurably to the acts that Stiles committed to it. He tried his hardest to not find pleasure in anything Stiles did to him but his body always betrayed him. Theo would think of the worse combinations of food to eat whenever he was close to cumming so that he wouldn't associate pleasure with Stiles. Ninety nine percent of the time it worked, which Theo was grateful for. 

As Stiles gobbled down Theo's hard cock, Theo could feel the cum in his belly slosh around. He hated how big his belly was, how it made him look about six months pregnant, hated touching it, the skin so taunt that he was afraid it was going to burst open. His belly button was even distorted. Theo hated everything about it. 

The base of the plug inside him occasionally scratched against the bathtub chair causing Theo to moan every time it happened. Stiles took his time sucking on Theo. He wanted him to cum hard since most of the time he denied Theo the ability to cum by caging Theo's cock. Stiles looked up to see Theo looking down at him. He winked at Theo and sucked harder when Theo smiled at him. He heard Theo moan loudly as he came down Stiles's throat. Stiles swallowed it all down then licked Theo's flaccid cock and sensitive balls. When Stiles was done he stood up again and kissed Theo, forcing Theo's mouth open with his tongue. Theo didn't fight him, he just let Stiles do what he wanted. When Stiles was done he grinned at Theo as he said, "Theo, baby, stay here okay. I'm going to change all of our sheets..."

"My sheets you fucking rapist", Theo thought to himself as Stiles kept on talking.

"And after I change the sheets and put them in the washing machine, I'm going to dress you and make you a nice bowl of soup. Would you like that?"

"Yes. Thank you, Stiles."

"Mmmm, I like this new attitude, Theo." Stiles left a little kiss on Theo's forehead, got out of the shower, and left Theo alone in the bathtub. Theo wiped away the kisses from his forehead and mouth. 

Stiles did exactly what he promised. After he had changed the sheets and disinfected the bed, he found a can of tomato soup in Theo's cupboard, opened it and placed its contents into a bowl, heating it in the microwave. He went back into the bathroom to find Theo still sitting on the chair under the warm water. Stiles turned off the water, grabbed a towel and dried Theo off before he scooped him up again and carried him into the bedroom, placing him on the footlocker he had brought filled with toys to fuck and hurt Theo with. 

"Theo, we're going to have to sleep on the couch today since the bed needs to dry out. Well, I'm going to sleep on the couch. You're going to sleep on the kitchen table after I tie you down to it." Theo sighed heavily as he nodded. 

Stiles dressed Theo sparingly, a button up pajama top with only two buttons buttoned so that Theo's belly was exposed and some loose fitting basketball shorts. Stiles rubbed Theo's feet and wounded ankles with the wolfsbane salve then gently wrapped his ankles together with wolfsbane infused bandages. Stiles stood up, moved behind Theo and pulled his arms back. He bound Theo's forearms together with the same bandages. When he was finished, Stiles scooped Theo into his arms to carry him to the kitchen. 

Stiles spoon feed Theo the soup and crackers he had prepared for him. Canned tomato soup never tasted so good to Theo. He savored every spoonful. When he was done, Stiles patted Theo's head, "Good boy, Theo. You ate everything."

"Thank you, Stiles."

"You are welcome. Are you ready to fuck now?"

"No, Stiles, please, I just ate. You said you'd wait two hours. Please, not yet."

"I'm giving you a hour."

"Thank you." 

Stiles bent down and scooped Theo up again and carried him into the living room, laying him down on the couch on his side. Stiles sat down and placed Theo's head on his lap as he said, "Let's watch some TV as we wait." 

"Alright."

Stiles slid his hand down the back of Theo's shorts. He went pass the waist line and rested his hand on the base of the plug inside Theo. Theo tensed up as Stiles lazily began to twirl the base around. Theo felt every turn of the plug inside him and wanted it to stop but knew better then to ask Stiles to stop so he tried to calm himself and endure it.

It was past midnight when Stiles finished fucking Theo. He tied Theo down to the kitchen table face up and nude. Theo hurt all over again. His bloated belly ached and churned violently as it tried to make space inside itself in order to accommodate all of the cum Stiles had just deposited. Theo could only imagine how compressed all of his organs were inside of him. Stiles put a pillow under Theo's head and threw a blanket over him.

"Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight, Stiles."

"Don't be surprised if you wake up being fucked."

"Stiles, my gut is going to burst. I'm having trouble breathing, please, can you give me the night off so that my body can process your cum?"

Stiles made a show of acting like he was considering what Theo had asked. Finally he said, "I guess. You've been such a good boy today I'll give you the night off. Enjoy it." Stiles left a kiss on Theo's belly then turned off the lights. 

It took awhile for Theo to fall asleep but when he did he found himself in the same dark hallway he knew Tara would find him in. He heard footsteps so he turned to run when he heard, "Theodore, stop."

Theo stopped and turned around. It was Tara but she was dressed differently. Instead of her usual dirty and wet clothes, she was in a yellow baby doll dress. She actually smiled at him with warmth instead of malice. "Theo, I don't have much time so please listen to me okay."

"Why are you like this? What are you?"

"It's me, Tara."

"I know. Why are you not like you? How do you know my real name?"

"Theo, it's really me, your sister."

"I know that! If you're going to fucking kill me do it already! This is cruel! Don't offer me kindness, you bitch! Just kill me!"

Just then another Tara turned the corner and began to run towards Theo with her usual look of anger. In the blink of an eye, Tara in the yellow dress grabbed the other Tara by her head and slammed her into the wall with such ferocity that it left a dent in the wall. Tara in the yellow dress let go of the other Tara. Second Tara looked stunned, frantically looking around. She took a step towards Theo again when suddenly Tara in the yellow dress grabbed her by the back of the neck and proceeded to pound the second Tara's head into the wall again, cracking her skull open. Second Tara flailed in vain to try to scratch and fight but couldn't. As Theo watched blood spray the wall and parts of second Tara's brain become exposed, he realized that Second Tara couldn't see Tara in the yellow dress and that nothing she did affected Tara in the yellow dress. Suddenly, Second Tara grunted and died. Tara in the yellow dress let second Tara go. The body slumped to the ground. 

Theo stared at the surviving Tara, "What are you?"

"Theodore, I'm Tara, your sister. The real Tara, not this piece of shit" she said as she kicked the body on the ground. Theo didn't know what to do or say so he stayed silent. Tara smiled at him, "Theo, please, listen to me, I really don't have a lot of time here. You need to fight the Void as hard as you can. Don't let him turn you into your old self. You are better then that. You're stronger then him in every way. He's feeding off your fear, anger, and anguish right now. Without that, he'd be weak. Theo, little brother, as hard as it's going to be, you're going to have to fake it to make it out of this. Stop being afraid, bottle up your fear but do not say yes to him. Do you understand me, Theodocous?"

Theo gasped. The Tara in the yellow dress called him by the nickname only she called him. "Tara? It's really you?"

She smiled widely, "Yes, it's really me."

Theo ran to her and hugged her. She hugged him back, lovingly holding him to her. He started crying as he said, "How is it you? Please tell me this isn't a lie to hurt me."

She let him go, "Theo, this isn't a lie. I'm really here."

"How?"

"Because I'm always with you, Theo."

Tara gingerly placed the palm of her hand against Theo's chest over his heart, "You literally have my heart, Theo. I'm always with you. I'm what you'd call a muscle memory. My heart remembers and retains just a tiny bit of me. I'm what caused your heart to beat so hard today. I'm the reminder that you can be a good man, that you better be a good man with my heart in your body and to not fall into the trap the Void wants you in. You need to fight your darkness with my heart."

Theo felt immense shame and sorrow as he said, "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize. I forgave you a long time ago. What I need you to do is promise me that you'll fight the Void no matter what. Fight the darkness he's trying to force on you. You are not that person, Theo. Say it."

He quietly said, "I'm not that person."

"Theo, say it louder. You know damn well that you are not that person anymore. You haven't been that person for a very long time now. Say it like you mean it."

Theo loudly said, "I'm not that person anymore."

"Exactly." She hugged him again.

Suddenly the body of the second Tara disappeared. Theo sighed "Fuck. She's going to come back."

"She's nothing, Theo. Just a remnant of a demon sent to torment you."

"Can she see you?"

"Nope. She can only see you."

"She's never been you?"

"Theo, why would I have gone to hell?"

"I...don't know. That never crossed my mind."

Tara laughed which caused Theo to smile. 

"Theo, she's going to come back in a bit. You need to kill her. Rip her heart out and stomp on it."

"How?"

"Figure it out, Theo. You can do this. Reach inside yourself, find the glimmer of hope you still have that you can be a good man and pull it up to make you stronger....she's coming."

The second Tara turned the corner and immediately ran at Theo. Now that he knew she wasn't his real sister, he was no longer afraid of her. His sister had forgiven him. He waited until the second Tara got close enough to him to not turn around and run and he shoved his fist into her chest. The second Tara roared out a scream as Theo took hold of her heart and with all his might yanked it out. Black blood spurt all over him as the heart beat in his hand. The second Tara stared at him for a moment, a look of confusion on her face as she dropped to the floor and died. Theo looked over to his sister as he released the heart from his hand. It made a wet splash as it hit the ground. Theo stomped on it repeatedly, spewing a stream of curse words with every stomp. By the time he was done the heart looked like ground beef. He smeared the remains of the heart across the hallway with his foot leaving a chunky bloody trail. When he was done he looked back to find Tara staring at him.

"That power that you used to kill her, that's the power you're going to need to kill the Void. It can't be in anger, Theo, understand?"

"Yes. But, he hurts me so much."

"I know, Theo. I can't help you with that. Well, not physically, but I've been helping you go mentally somewhere else when he's hurting you."

"Thank you for that."

"No problem."

"Is she coming back?"

"That abortion that wore my face? No, you're done with her. After this you won't dream of her or this place again."

They both heard a slight rumbling noise somewhere in the distance. Tara grabbed Theo's hand as she said, "One more thing before I go. Pay attention."

"Okay."

"You are not alone, Theo. You are not an omega."

"I know. I'm a chimera."

"No! Listen! You are not alone! Say it!"

"I am not alone."

"Remember all that I've told you! Promise me!"

The distant rumbling sound suddenly sounded as if it was right behind Theo. Tara kissed Theo's cheek as she said, "I love you, little brother. Be strong."

And then she was gone and Theo felt as if he was covered in sunshine. It was comforting, as if it was chasing the darkness out of his soul. He opened his eyes to find that he was being bathed in morning sunlight. Stiles had opened the curtains above the sink and the sunlight covered Theo's naked body. Theo felt renewed and was enjoying his time in the sun when he heard Stiles walk into the room.

"Oh, good, you're awake. How do you feel, Baby? Love my surprise?" Stiles began to untie Theo.

"Yes. Thank you. The sun feels so good."

Stiles licked Theo's belly. Theo stifled his disgust as he said, "What time is it?"

"Nine. I let you sleep in. You looked so peaceful for once."

Stiles finished untying Theo then scooped him up into his arms and began to walk to the bedroom, "The bed is dry and I already fixed the bedding for us. My cock needs to unload itself in you. Not my knot, just a load and I know your hole has to be dry so I'm going to fill it for you." He kissed Theo before he laid him on the bed and shackled him to it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for a new year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets brutalized by Void Stiles while he desperately tries to hold back his own darkness.

Stiles ate his leftovers at the kitchen table nosily next to Theo's tied down and blindfolded body. It was early in the morning, the sun had just poked it's rays into the kitchen and the little song birds that liked to chirp right outside Theo's kitchen window sang the songs of their people to wake the world. Stiles could hear Theo's stomach growl. He smiled to himself as he stated, "I can't believe your body still craves food, Baby. Do you even have room in your guts to hold food? I'm amazed my cum hasn't started to come out of your mouth." Stiles leaned forward and began to lick Theo's belly. It was huge, as if Theo was nine months pregnant. Stiles knew that Theo's body wasn't absorbing the cum as quickly as it was supposed to due to the wolfbane salve he slathered on Theo's wounds everyday. It didn't concern Stiles though, he was positive that Theo's body could adjust to every load that was left inside him. Theo on the other hand was greatly concerned about his obscenely extended belly. He could feel his skin stretch every time Stiles knotted him. Sometimes his skin ached, sometimes it bruised, but every time it itched. Theo couldn't lay down compleatly straight, he had to be propped up a bit so that he could breath. Theo constantly worried that one of Stiles's loads would cause his stomach to finally burst open and spray the room with cum and blood. 

"Theo, baby, open your mouth."  
Theo opened his mouth tentatively. Stiles placed the bottom part of one of his chicken tenders in Theo's mouth. Theo could feel its warmth on his tongue. "Go ahead, Baby, you can eat it." Theo slowly bit into the chicken. It tasted like heaven. 

"Mmmm..."

Stiles laughed, "That good, huh?"

Theo nodded as he ate the chicken Stiles fed him. If Theo wasn't so hungry he would of spit it out when Stiles laughed at him. Theo knew that Stiles was enjoying the spectacle that Theo was making of himself as he ate out of Stiles's hand. Theo felt like he was a dog desperate for a treat and promised himself that if he ever got a pet he'd never make it beg for food. 

Theo finished the chicken tender, licking his lips to wipe away the remnants. Stiles laughed again as he said, "Don't come crying to me when you're doubled over in pain because your stomach hasn't digested real food in almost a month. Now, let's get you untied so we can fuck in the bedroom."

Stiles treasured the pull up bar Theo already had over his bedroom doorway. He put it to good use, tightly shackling Theo to it whenever he felt like watching him struggle inches off the floor. Stiles loved to see all of Theo's back, shoulder, and arm muscles strain against the force of gravity as he'd twist in the doorway. Stiles would leave Theo hanging for hours while he'd fuck, paddle, spank or whipped him, only letting Theo down when a shoulder blade would pop out or he became bored. 

Theo was once again hanging from the pull up bar, his big toe grazing the floor so gently it felt like it whispered against it. He knew it was futile to try to touch the ground but he still tried. Stiles had been using the bar more often due to the size of Theo's belly. Hanging from the bar made it easy for Stiles to fuck Theo without the belly getting in the way. Theo hated this set up the most due to the fact that Stiles would leave him hanging for hours, one time for a full day. 

"Baby, I'm not going to knot you this time. Maybe not all day. I'm a little tired and my poor cock needs a rest. I am going to cum in you though, but it won't be a full knotting load, just a fourth of that. Do you think your gut can handle that?"

"Yes", Theo answered as Stiles clasped the gag into place. 

"Good." Stiles roughly parted Theo's ass cheeks and shoved in his already hard cock without removing the plug already inside Theo. Theo screamed into the gag, the pain of both the plug and Stiles's cock inside him felt as if he was being ripped apart. White hot pain shot up through Theo as he thrashed around trying to move away from Stiles to stop the pain. Stiles had bound Theo's ankles to a bar that was locked into place against the wall in order to keep Theo's legs open. Theo could only try to twist his body away from Stiles and the pain he was causing it. 

Stiles savored Theo's attempts to move away as he continued to slam his cock into him. All of the fight Theo was putting up caused Theo's hole to tighten around Stiles's cock. "Keep fighting it, Theo, your dirty hole feels so good around my cock and the plug. You're tight like a virgin. That's it, take it all in you fucking whore, your cum greedy pussy is begging for my cum but not yet, not for a long time." Theo's muffled screams continued as Stiles relished the pain he was causing. 

Sometimes when Stiles was brutalizing Theo, he would let Theo pass out. Theo's slack body made it easier for Stiles to manipulate. But not today. Today, Stiles wanted Theo awake for it all. Stiles had propped the full length mirror againt the opposit wall in a way that he could watch himself fucking Theo and any time that it seemed like Theo was about to pass out, Stiles would stop fucking him and crack open a smelling salt capsule to wake him. Theo had eventually stopped screaming, replacing it with pained groans. Stiles knew he had tore Theo inside, he could see some blood on his cock and the area around the plug. Stiles grabbed Theo's face, "Look at yourself, chimera whore. Look at how much you love this." Stiles could see the fury in Theo's eyes even through his tears. Stiles slammed into Theo again then stilled, leaned forward, and licked Theo's tears that were running down his cheek. Stiles finally came, moaning out Theo's name.

Stiles slowly pulled out of Theo then to Theo's shock, Stiles pulled the plug out as well. Theo could feel Stiles's cum start to leak out of his gaping hole.  
"Don't worry, Baby, all of the other cum in your belly will stay put, it's just this load I'm letting out." Stiles watched as it ran down Theo's legs. He went around to the front of Theo and gently pushed his belly up with his shoulder to check Theo's caged cock. Droplets of cum were falling from it. He looked at Theo, "Baby, you came. That's great." He uncaged Theo's cock, letting it flop down as he also let Theo's belly go. He walked over to the footlocker and rummaged around in it for a bit then closed it. He walked back to Theo and held up what looked like two thin silver rods that were about as thick as a pencil and just as long with a ring at the end and dotted with holes.   
"You see these, Baby?"  
Theo nodded as Stiles continued, "I'm going to need you to be very still, Baby, because I'm going to shove one through your piss hole to sound you."  
Stiles grinned widely as he watched Theo try to twist his body out of his restraints while muffled curses filled the room. 

Stiles let Theo thrash around until he tired himself out and stopped. His eyes pleaded with Stiles to not sound him. Stiles narrowed his eyes as he said, "It's happening, Theo. You can handle it. I'm doing this so that I can give you my other gift. I'm doing this for you, Baby, to make you happy. Now don't move."

Stiles slowly pushed the sounding rod into Theo's urethra. He could hear Theo's weakened cries as he steadily continued the torture he was inflicting. Stiles drank in all of the pain and anguish he was causing Theo, feeling high from it. He stopped for a moment to lick the sweat off of Theo's belly. Theo gasped from the touch. Stiles winked at Theo before he continued pushing the rod in. 

Theo desperately tried to go somewhere else in his mind but the pain wouldn't let him. His whole body was in immense agony. The muscles in his back and shoulders felt like they were going to snap, his body burned from the wolfbane, his legs felt like they were dead weights, and his ass felt like it was split open. He could feel the cum slide down his legs and thighs as Stiles contined to rip apart the delicate area inside of his penis. None of the tormemt the Dread Doctors had inflicted on him could compare to this one morning he was enduring. 

When Stiles was finished shoving the sounding rod inside Theo, he held the abused cock in his hand and admired his work, placing a kiss right next to the ring that was attached to the rod to keep it from slipping in completely.   
Stiles stood back up, picking up the second rod, and made sure Theo was watching him, "Baby, see this rod right here? It's exactly like the one inside you, remember?"

Theo nodded as Stiles smirked, "Good, you were paying attention." Stiles turned the top with the ring close to Theo's ear. Theo heard a click so Stiles reached up and placed it in Theo's bound hand. "Hold that and don't drop it, I need to grab something real quick." Stiles sauntered over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. Theo watched as Stiles tapped on the screen of his phone then looked up at him with a smile that was far to wide and touched his screen once more. The rod Theo was holding burst out tiny needles from the holes that dotted the outside. Theo screamed again as he tried to toss the rod out of his palm but couldn't.   
"You can't throw it, Theo, the needles have hooks at the end. Stay still while I rip it out of your hand." Stiles turned the rod off then ripped it out of Theo's palm, leaving a map of blood and pinpricks.   
"Theo, the same thing will happen to the rod inside you and you don't want that. I mean, I don't need your dick to work, just your glorious asshole, but I'm pretty sure you want to keep your cock in working order. I'm going to let you down now." 

Stiles unshackled Theo's feet first, then his wrist, letting Theo fall to the ground with a thud. Stiles unstrapped the gag and caressed Theo's cheek. Theo massaged his sore jaw while glancing down at the floor to see a puddle of cum tainted with blood. Stiles was suddenly behind him, their cheeks grazing each other's.   
"Lick it up, Theo."

"No."

"Lick it up."

"No, Stiles."

Stiles grabbed the back of Theo's neck, "Lick up my cum off the ground now, Theo."

"Or what?"

Stiles pulled Theo's hand that had been holding the rod and shoved it in front of Theo's face, "This, this will happen in your cock. Do you want that?"

"No!"

"Lick it up!" Stiles let Theo go, pushing his head forward. Theo felt rage fill his soul. It licked the dark part of his being. Theo wanted it, wanted the darkness to take him and let his goodness die just to end Stiles's torment and eventually his life. Theo's heart thumped hard and fast. Blood quickly rushed to his head making Theo dizzy. Theo had to close his eyes to try to steady himself as the little voice in his head told him, "Stop, Theo. You don't want this. You want to kill Stiles but not like this. You are better then this, you are better then this, remember. You are better then him. Fight this. Fight the darkness." Theo took a deep breath, sighed slowly, then began to lick up the cum on the floor. 

Theo could hear the joy in Stiles's voice as he said, "You're such a good boy, Theo, you obedient chimera whore. For your obedience, I'm going to let you go outside today." Stiles went over to Theo and ruffled his hair while speaking in a voice reserved for pets, "Who wants to go outside? Who's a good boy that wants to go outside today? Is it you, Baby? It is you? Look at you licking up my cum. Good boy."

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to rip your dick off. I'm going to pull your dark heart and brain out and crush them with my hands. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you, Stiles." Theo repeated this mantra in his head until it became a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Theo get to go outside?   
> Maybe yes, maybe no.

Stiles quickly showered down a quietly seething Theo. He had made sure he tenderly washed Theo's ass and penis, knowing that both had to be sore from the sounding rod Stiles had put inside Theo and the hard fucking he had given him. Stiles could feel the anger rolling off of Theo in waves. It was delicious to Stiles. 

"Theo, you should be happy, you're going outside today."

Theo wrangled his anger in as best he could to say, "I'm in pain, Stiles. You really hurt me this time."

"You'll heal."

"That's not the point."

Stiles open handed slapped Theo's cheek. The crack of skin hitting skin reverberated through the bathroom. Theo's cheek stung and turned red. Stiles angrily said, "What is the fucking point, Theo? I'm letting you go outside today and you're still bitching like a cunt that you are! Fuck, can't you just be happy for once?!"

"How can I be happy with what you just did to me? I know you tore me inside. I saw the blood. You shoved a rod inside me. I'm in pain!"

Stiles throttled Theo and began to bang his head against the tiled shower wall. Theo tried to fight him off, scratching and trying to punch Stiles but to no avail. Stiles stopped banging Theo's head against the wall but continued to choke him, staying silent as he watched Theo fight for air. When it seemed like Theo was going to pass out, Stiles let him go. Theo gasped loudly, his lungs burning as he filled them with a rush of air. 

"Fuck you, Theo, you're staying inside. You ruin everything."

Theo hoarsely blurted out, "No, I'm sorry."

"Too late, you piece of shit."

"Stiles! Please!"

"I said no!" Stiles raised his fist up to punch Theo but stopped when Theo flinched. "You're useless, Theo."

Theo hung his head down, sorrowfully stating, "I know. You don't have to tell me."

Stiles drank up Theo's despair with a wicked grin. He was breaking him down beautifully. Stiles turned off the water and silently began to dry Theo off. When he was done he helped Theo up off of the shower chair and guided him towards the bed, gingerly sitting him down as he said, "Stay there."  
Theo nodded as Stiles wondered off into the kitchen. After awhile he came back into the bedroom carrying a glass of juice with him. "Drink this, Theo."

"What is it."

"Are you stupid? It's pineapple juice."

"And?"

"And what? Are you going to make this difficult? You've already pissed me off, Theo, do you want to continue?"

"Not really. But I don't want to be poisoned either."

Stiles laughed as he said, "I would never poison you. I'd just rip you apart. Drink it, stupid."

Theo took the glass from Stiles and drank the pineapple juice. It tasted normal to him, a bit room temperature warm though. Theo suddenly started to feel cold. He looked up at Stiles.  
"Sweet dreams or maybe nightmares, Baby." Theo flopped back onto the bed as the cold sensation chilled his insides. He felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy with sleep. 

"Stiles..."

"Nope, you're not going anywhere now for a day or two. I'm going to put you in that box over there, I'm going to put a hood over your head so you can't hear or see, and I'm going to slide you under the bed. You're not going to be able to move or scream and while you experience all the pain I inflict on your body I'm going to feed off your fear and anguish. I'm not going to lie, it's a high probability that this might break you, hopefully it will, but I'll be right here waiting for you when you're done...oh, hold on."  
Stiles bent down, grabbed a hold of Theo's penis at the base, crooked his index finger around the ring of the sounding rod and harshly pulled it out. Theo tried to scream from the pain but only choking sounds came out. He began to cry as his eyes closed. 

Stiles did exactly what he said he'd do. He placed the hood over Theo's head, placed his body into the confining wooden box and slid him underneath the bed. He had lied when he told Theo he was going to torture him, what Stiles really intended to do was restock the house. He was out of food, lube, and toilet paper, as well as other everyday necessities. He wanted to make sure Theo didn't try to get away since Stiles planned on going out of town to pick up everything he needed. The almost 150 mile trip coming and going was going to be over four hours and he definitely needed Theo to not raise a fuss. Stiles needed enough distance away from Santa Cruz so that if anyone spotted him they wouldn't follow him back to Theo's place and ruin his plan.   
Stiles made sure the house was locked down, gathered his backpack, grabbed Theo's keys and took off. 

"What do you dream of, Little Brother?"  
Theo turned around to find Tara in her yellow dress smiling at him. They were at the creek where Tara died. The colors of their surroundings were dull and muted, the life drained out of them, except for Tara. She was bright and alive and all Theo wanted to do was hug her. She hugged him instead which caused him to whimper.

"Why are you here Tara?"

"You're in a bad place right now, Theo. You know this and you're going to freak the fuck out when you wake up so I'm here to ground you until you wake up."

Theo let her go. She looked around, and frowned, "Why are we here, Theo?"

"It's what I deserve to dream about."

"Says who? That asshole torturing you? Fuck him and his nightmares. That asshole can only exist in nightmares. Show me something else, Theo."

"But I'm..."

"Stop. Did you forget that I forgave you? You are not allowed to come here anymore, do you understand me? Theo, do you understand me?"

Theo nodded as he said, "Tara, I'm so sorry..."

"I know, Theo. Take us away from here."

"How?"

"Think of a place you'd rather be. Show me a time when you were happy. Think."

Theo thought for a moment and suddenly they were in his first classroom. Theo smiled to himself which Tara caught. 

"Where are we?"

"My first classroom. I was so scared my first day."

"Of what?"

"Of everything. How was I going to help these little kids? What if I screwed them up? What if I lost my tempter and yelled at them, or worse, hit them or hurt them. I knew there were going to be humans and supernaturals in my class and I was afraid of their parents, all of them. What if I found a child like me?"

"As in?"

"Bad. Evil. Capable of horrible things."

"You weren't always like that. They turned you that way."

"You can tell me that a million times but it won't ever change what I know to be true."

Tara frowned, "Theo..."

"It's okay."

"Alright. So what happened here?"

Theo grinned, "They loved me. My supernatural students already knew me so they were excited to see me. Even the human students seemed to pay more attention, tried more, helped each other more. They all taught me patience, how to be silly, not take life so serious, how to be an adult. They made me love coming to work and even when they had bad days, we all worked hard to make it better. Not going to lie, it was hard, so hard, but I truly felt appreciated here. I still love coming to work because of these kids."

Tara hugged Theo, "I'm so glad you've found this happiness." She let him go as she said, "This, Theo, this happiness that you feel, you need to tap into this when that shit bag is torturing you. I know he's wearing you down, don't let him."

Theo shook his head, "I'm getting so tired, Tara. He's hurting me so much and I want it to stop."

"But if you give into him, all of this ends. Do you think he'll let you come here, let you be a teacher? You know he won't and if he does, what will he have you do to your students? Will he make you turn them evil? Hurt their souls? You know he'll want you to help make him another you, the one willing to watch me die. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then you need to hold onto this, Theo. Don't let him win."

Theo sighed heavily, "I'll try as hard as I can, Tara."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now, just dream, Theo, I'll be here with you."

"Really?"

"Yup. Fuck that shit bag, I'm not going to let you have nightmares he can feed off of while you're sleeping."

"Is that why you're really here?"

"I'm here because you need me. Now dream, little brother."

Stiles finally got back to Theo's place. It was almost 4 a.m. He walked into the bedroom and sniffed the air.  
"What the fuck?" He didn't smell anything, no fear, no despair, nothing. He went over to the bed and pulled out the box Theo was in. Theo was peacefully asleep still. Stiles sniffed him and groaned, "This makes no sense. You should be drenched in fear and despair. What the fuck are you dreaming of?" Stiles slapped Theo hard across the face twice. Theo groaned and began to wake up. Stiles closed the lid and shoved him under the bed again so that he could unload the car. Stiles could hear Theo whimpering in the box as he made repeated trips from the car to the house. When Stiles was done he locked the door, put all of the groceries away as well as the other supplies, and went back into the bedroom. 

Stiles pulled the box out from under the bed again. He had already gathered all of his toys that he wanted to use on Theo. He sat on the floor and opened the lid of the box and watched as the cold air hit Theo's naked body. Theo flinched from the sensation, goosebumps raised on his skin. Stiles licked Theo's extended stomach. He pressed down on it a bit which made Theo expel a breath. Stiles did it again a couple of times to hear Theo moan. He was getting a perverse joy out of feeling the cum inside of Theo slosh around. When he was done he pushed the box over. Theo tumbled out ending up on his side. Stiles stood up then bent over and picked up Theo by the waist. He carried him over to the bed and placed him at the foot of the bed and began to tie him down. 

Theo knew he was being tied down but this time he felt like he was laying on top of an air mattress. The air mattress had a hole to fit and support his full belly. He was actually feeling comfortable on his belly for the first time in a long while. But, the inability to move, hear, or see was causing Theo to begin to get a panic attack. He could feel it's tendrils starting to touch his lungs, becoming harder to breathe. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. He thought to himself, "I will kill you oh god I will kill you, Stiles." He felt Stiles stick two lube covered fingers into his ass, going in and out a couple of times. Stiles stopped then Theo began to feel something cold and glassy touch his hole. He felt his anus start to clench from the cold but Stiles continued to push the glass into him. Theo realized it was a glass butt plug. Stiles stopped when the plug was inside Theo. 

Theo knew Stiles was not finished with him and a few minutes after he had put the plug inside Theo, Theo felt Stiles place something slightly heavy and circular on each ass cheek. After awhile he felt a stinging hot droplet hit his cheek. It burned and then hardened. He knew it was wax. The droplets kept steadily dripping onto him. Theo hated it. He felt the wax starting to form little tracks down his ass and to his horror the wax was beginning to make a track towards his plug filled hole. 

"No no no no no, please not that. Please don't let that wax hit my hole." Theo thought to himself. Just then he felt Stiles almost tenderly begin to take the mask off. Theo was relieved to have it off. 

He took a deep breath as he heard Stiles say, "Hey beautiful, happy to be able to hear and see? You probably still can't talk yet but that's okay. I'm going to turn your head so you can see yourself in the mirror."

Stiles turned Theo's head to the side to face the mirror. Theo stared at himself as Stiles joyously said, "Since you can't transform into a werewolf coyote, a werewolfyote for the lack of a better word, I bought you a wolf tail plug. It's it pretty? I love it and it looks gorgeous in you." He bent down and kissed Theo. Theo closed his eyes but could still see the image of the long black wolf tail hanging between his forced open legs. Stiles stopped kissing him, stood back up and said, "Do you like your pillow? I looked up the best pregnancy pillow for you so that I can make sure you're cum filled gut is comfortable when I fuck you. And look, your ass is exquisite with wax on it. Oops, it's getting a little to close to your hole. Let me fix that." Stiles went over and broke off the tendril of wax that was inching to close to the plug inside Theo. Theo could see that the candles were white and conical. They were only half way melted when Stiles surprised Theo by blowing them out.   
"That's enough for tonight. It's late and I'm tired. All that driving exhausted me. Oh, you are getting that pretty mouth of yours fucked, I have a load to feed you. You must be so hungry by now. I felt your stomach and it seems to have gone down a bit so lets fix that."

Stiles strapped the ring gag around Theo to keep his mouth open. He placed his already hard cock into Theo's mouth, grabbed Theo's head and fucked his throat raw. Theo had to swallow the full load Stiles gave him.   
"Oh Baby, you're so beautiful drinking my cum like that. I have just a little more for you."  
Stiles finished cumming, took his flaccid cock out of Theo's mouth, and wiped away some cum off of Theo's lips. He put his thumb through the ring and wiped the cum onto Theo's tongue. Theo never broke eye contact once with Stiles as he went about his business. Stiles smiled at him, "I'm so exhausted but I need to move you over since you're hogging up the whole bed right now. If it's not one thing with you, it's another."  
Theo wanted to punch Stiles in the face so intensely that he felt as if his hand actually moved for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't ready to send Theo outside yet but I needed to get a little chapter out for this saga.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finally gets to go outside.

Theo silently watched as Stiles fit the medical boot to his leg. It encased his right leg from his foot to his knee and it smelled new. Stiles went about his work while humming the familiar tune that Theo still couldn't pinpoint but hated nonetheless. He had already bound Theo's left ankle with an elastic bandage as if his ankle was sprained and had reinserted the sounding rod into Theo's penis. Stiles didn't want Theo mobile in any way nor to even think about running away.

Stiles finished his task, stood up, kissed Theo and then patted his head as he said, "You've been such a good boy today since you woke up. So agreeable compared to yesterday. Is it because you're going outside today?"

Theo nodded as he said, "Yes. And you didn't hurt me this morning while we fucked so that was a plus."

"I can't always fuck you with kindness, Theo. If I did you'd think I was nice and I'm not. I figured you needed a break today. Let me look at that gut again." Stiles pulled up Theo's oversized sweatshirt to reveal his extended belly. Theo now looked about eight months pregnant. Stiles bent down and licked Theo's belly from left to right. 

"I love it. You're so beautiful like this."

"It hurts today."

"Probably because youre so full. Oh, by the way, did I ever tell you that when your belly gets to the point that you look like you're full term, you won't have a say in choosing to be with me, you'll just become mine."

A chill shot down Theo's spine as he said, "What?"

Stiles smiled evilly, "You heard me."

"You're lying, right?"

"Nope."

"How? That can't be true."

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you lie all the time. Tell me you're lying."

"I'm not. Once you get to the point that your belly can't expand anymore, the cum will start leeching into your bloodstream, flooding your body with nogitsune essence. Your chimeraness will no longer be strong enough to fight it off and then you'll be all mine."

Theo wanted to vomit. He was almost positive that Stiles was lying to him but he wasn't a hundred percent sure. He prayed that this new revelation wasn't true, that Stiles was just trying to fuck with him to put a damper on his time outside. Theo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to get rid of the thoughts that were running through his head. 

Stiles asked, "So, Baby, are you ready to go outside?"

Theo opened his eyes, "Yes."

"Don't forget, if you tell anyone about me, I'll kill them and I'll castrate you, got it."

"Yes."

"Good, now grab that blanket next to you. Gotta bundle you up, keep you warm in this cold winter air."

Theo grabbed the thick fleece blanket that was sitting next to him nicely folded. Stiles went over to Theo and picked him up, cradling him as if he was his new bride. Theo hesitantly turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The smell of the ocean hit Theo first. Salty and cool, Theo inhaled it in harshly, wanting it to fill every part of his being. The cloudy sun struck Theo next. He could feel it on his face and drank it in. He wanted to rip off all his clothes and lay down on the deck to let the sun touch every part of him. Stiles gently placed Theo down into the wooden deck chair. He covered Theo with the blanket. 

"Baby, I'm going to grab us some beers and snacks, okay."

"Fine."

Stikes went back inside as Theo scanned the beach. It was empty. November had a way of causing his beach to become desolate. School was in session as well so of course there weren't families out taking an early morning stroll. 

Stiles walked back onto the porch carrying a bowl of soup and a couple of beers. He handed Theo the soup and set down the beers, plopping himself down into the other porch chair. 

"So, Baby, how do you feel?"

"Better. The sun feels wonderful."

"I'm glad you're happy. It can be like this all the time."

"If I just say yes to you?"

"Exactly."

"No."

"Still no, huh."

"Still no."

"That's okay. I'm thinking that maybe one more day of filling you up with my cum should do it. That's why we're out here, so that you can enjoy one last day of having your own free will."

Theo turned and looked at Stiles. The grin that was plastered to his face made Theo want to rip his head off. Theo sighed heavily, "I'm not going to let you bring me down today, Stiles. I'm just going to enjoy my time outside."

"Just because you don't believe me doesn't make it a lie."

"I don't care."

"Want to go back inside?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you fix your attitude and show me some respect."

"I'm not being disrespectful to you, Stiles. I'm sorry."

"That's better."

They stayed quiet for a while. Stiles let Theo enjoy his time outside. He knew that Theo was on the threshold of saying yes to him. He had changed Theo into this exquisite being for him to fuck. He turned Theo's insolence into obedience and Stiles couldn't wait to have him by his side everyday causing havoc. Stiles ached to watch the world burn with Theo. 

Stiles finally broke the silence, "Wanna play twenty questions, Baby. I get to ask all the questions, you don't get to ask me shit."

"Alright."

"Number one, at what age did you loose your virginity?"

"By choice or by force?"

"I don't fucking care, it's the same to me."

"It's really not but I'll say 14."

"By who?"

"Her name was Tasha."

"Is she alive still?"

"Yes. She's an actual rocket scientist."

"First boy you fucked."

"Justin."

"You topped or bottomed?"

"Bottomed. He taught me how to properly prep."

"How old was he?"

"Nineteen."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"For the first time I actually did."

"You're not telling me the whole fucking story."

"How am I not? I'm not lying to you."

"You said you finally enjoyed it which means you had bottomed before."

"You told me to answer any way I wanted so I'm choosing to answer the questions by choice, not force."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Theo as he said, "Fine, I did give you that option, you asshole. Next question, who do you wish you fucked when you were in Beacon Hills."

"Stiles."

"You want to fuck me?"

"Is that one of the twenty questions?"

"No."

"Then I'm not answering that."

"Answer me or you're going inside."

"You're just making up rules as we go along. No, I don't want to fuck you. I said Stiles, not you. You're not him in any way except you look like him. He's the exact opposite of you."

"He's an asshole, you know that."

"We're all assholes, it keeps us alive. You just passed question 10."

"I said the other one didn't count."

"I didn't count it but I did count you asking me if I knew Stiles was an asshole. That counted."

"Dick. Alright, who did you fuck in Beacon Hills that no one knows about?"

"Malia."

"You fucked Peter Hale's little coyote princess! Oh fuck! That's surprising. She looks wild. How was she?"

"Wild."

"For how long?"

"A couple of months."

"Were you happy when Tara died?"

"No."

"Who's idea was it to kidnap pedophiles to act as your parents?"

"The Pathologist and the Geneticist."

"How many did you personally kill?"

"Ten. They deserved it."

"Did they abuse you?"

"Fuck no. The Dread Doctors wouldn't let them."

"But the doctors abused you, correct."

"Yes they did."

"In every way?"

"In every way."

"Well no wonder it's taken me so long to turn you. I knew you were going to be a rough ride but not this rough. They must of broke you a couple of times. But, at least my cum will turn you."

Theo sighed again as he stated, "Last question, Stiles."

"So I better make it a good one. Let's see...How much did it break your heart when you realized that because of the shit you pulled in Beacon Hills that you would never be accepted by the Hale or McCall pack?"

Stiles hit Theo hard and he knew it. He smiled to himself as he could see Theo waver before he answered, "It devistated me. It was all I wanted. Joining either of those packs is why I went back to Beacon Hills and not being able to join them is why I left." 

"I'm asking you to join me and you keep telling me no. I would never leave you, Theo. You'd always be my pack. You'd be my everything and I'd give you everything you ever wanted. Why can't you see that? I won't leave you in the darkness by yourself. I'll be your light. You're alone and I'm alone. Don't you want someone to claim you as their own? To stand up for you, fight for you, defend you. Let me be that for you, Theo. Stop living this life of desperate isolation. You've quarantined yourself away from love when you deserve so much love. You're more then your mistakes. You would be my equal, not just my plaything to fuck. You're so much more then that. I know it and I know deep down you know it too. Stop trying to join packs that will never accept you. I want you, Theo. I've wanted you since you called me out of the darkness. You were my light, let me be yours."

Theo knew that Stiles was trying to hit every nerve he could. As hard as Theo tried to tell himself that none of the words that had just come out of Stiles's mouth were true, some of it had a tiny sliver of truth. He wanted to be claimed by a pack. He desperately wanted the Alpha of the Santa Cruz pack to claim him, for any of the heads of the clans to take him in and call him theirs but they wouldn't. He was tired of being alone. He wanted to be held in love again. It had been decades since he felt truly loved. His exhausted heart weighed heavy inside him. 

Theo was just about to admit to Stiles that he was tired of being alone when suddenly he heard the ring of bicycle bells and a high pitched girls voice say, "Mr. Raeken!"

Two teenage girls stopped their bikes by the side of the gate leading to the porch. Theo's heart almost stopped. He knew the girls well, they had been this students and they belonged to different supernatural families. He wanted the girls to run away. He didn't want Stiles to interact with them at all. Theo feared greatly for the girls. Stiles looked at Theo and Theo knew that look. It said to him, "Fuck this up and I'll kill them." Theo was going to try his best to get the girls to leave quickly.

Theo smiled at the girls as he said, while also signing in sign language, "Girls, why aren't you at school?"

The girl that greeted Theo, a tall blonde Fairy with sparkling green eyes laughed and said as she opened the gate, "We had bad cramps so they let us go home. Oh hey, hi Stiles."

Stiles smiled as he said, "Hi, how've you been?"

"Good. Does my mom know you're here?"

"No. I'm just passing through, checking on Theo. We heard that Theo hurt his leg so I came down to make sure he was okay."

"Is Derek here too?"

"No. Derek had Alpha stuff to do at home."

As Stiles and the fairy talked, a beautifully sun kissed girl with black hair and teal streaks that framed her face, watched them intensely. Theo could see the girl furl her brows. He tapped his beer bottle lightly on the floor to draw her attention. She turned and looked at him. Theo smiled at her and waved. She frowned at him so he signed, "Xena, pay attention. I need you to smile like I'm saying something funny. You understand?"

She nodded, smiling as she signed, "That is not Stiles."

Theo signed, "I know. You need to make Sequoia leave with you right now. Understand?"

She nodded as she signed, "Mr. Raeken, what is he? Did he hurt you?"

Theo laughed as he signed, "Go, Xena. I'm taking care of this. Go now. Please. Don't run. Act casual. I'll be okay."

Xena suprised Theo by hugging him. She discreetly scented him, pulling his scent on to her as well. She let him go and signed, "Mr. Raeken, he's evil."

He laughed again as he signed, "I know. Go now. I'll make Sequoia leave, okay."

She nodded as Theo said while signing, "Sequoia, you know that as a teacher I'm obligated to call the school if I see students cutting class, right."

The blonde looked at Theo with a shocked look on her face as she also signed, "Mr. Raeken, you would do that to us?"

"I have to. Home or school, Sequoia."

"Awww, you use to be cool. Fine, we're going home. Please don't call my mom."

"I won't but I better not see you back here during school time."

"Fine. Come on, Xena. Bye, Stiles. Tell Isaac I said hi. Bye Mr. Raeken. I hope you feel better." She touched Xena's hand as they walked down the stairs and got on their bikes. The girls waved at them as they rode away. 

Theo let out a sigh of relief as the rode out of sight. He didn't want any of the families to come down to try to save him because he knew that Stiles would kill them. He wanted to tell Stiles to take him away from Santa Cruz so that none of the families would come into contact with Stiles. He wanted them to stay away, to stay safe. He was just about to tell Stiles that they should leave when Stiles said, "A fairy and a Centzon Totochin huh. Have you ever fought a Centzon, Theo? Those rabbits are incredibly vicious. They don't seem like it but they are. The one time another supernatural being almost got the best of me was from a Centzon."

"You mean the first time, right, since Scott and Kira beat you the last time."

Stiles turned his head slowly to look at Theo. He stared at him for a moment before he stated, "You ruin everything for yourself, don't you. We're going inside now."

"No, wait, Stiles..."

"Nope, you stupid bitch, we're going inside."

Stiles got up quickly and grabbed Theo by the arm, pulling him up harshly. He opened the door and pushed Theo inside. Theo fell to the ground barely missing the coffee table. Stiles slammed the front door close, grabbed Theo by his hair and dragged him into the bedroom. Theo thrashed the whole time.

"Stiles, stop! I'm sorry! Fuck! Please!"

Stiles kicked Theo ass with the heel of his foot. The butt plug that Stiles had placed inside Theo before they went outside roughly jangled inside Theo, sending shooting pain up his spine. Theo screamed, "Stiles, no, it's going to get stuck in me!"

"Good!"

Stiles kicked Theo in the same place again. Theo felt the plug go in deeper. "Stiles! Please! Stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Stiles picked up his phone, "You piece of shit! I'm going to set off the rod."

Fear raced through Theo, "No no no no no no, Stiles please don't. Please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. You're right, I'm a piece of shit that ruins everything. I don't appreciate what you do for me. I'm sorry. Please don't set it off. I'm sorry." 

Theo stopped moving. He stared at Theo, watched him grovel for forgiveness. He enjoyed seeing Theo look so weak and pathetic. He wanted more if it but he didn't want to physically hurt him at the moment, just psychologically. Stiles craved Theo's body all of a sudden. He put his phone down and walked over to Theo. Theo flinched as Stiles grabbed him by the hair again, dragging him to the bed. This time, Theo didn't fight him. 

He threw Theo on the bed and commanded, "Lay across the bed, keep your feet on the ground."   
Theo followed his instructions, pushing himself to lay acros the bed width wide instead of lengthwise. He turned his head to the left. He felt Stiles pull his pants down. The cold air caused him to shiver, goosebumps rising. He heard Stiles walk over to the box he kept his "toys" in. He waited, knowing that Stiles was not going to go easy on him and he didn't care. Theo knew he could survive whatever Stiles inflicted on the outside of his body but he couldn't survive Stiles setting off the sounding rod inside his penis. 

Stiles held a thick belt in his hands and snapped it. Theo flinched as Stiles said, "You better not scream, Theo. I want you to suffer in silence." Stiles reared back his right arm and swiftly hit Theo across both of his ass cheeks. The crack of the belt hitting Theo echoed through the room. The plug inside Theo moved in him. Theo let out a whimper. Stiles smiled as he watched the welt on Theo rise up. Stiles was going to enjoy this punishment more then he thought. 

Theo lost count on the number of times Stiles had hit him with the belt. He knew he was bleeding due to the wet sounds the belt had made when it hit him.   
Theo, eyes closed, laying face down, his body cradled by his pregnancy pillow, and hiding inside his own thoughts so that he was mentally nowhere near the reality that was Stiles roughly pumping in and out of him, was wondering what time it was when he heard Stiles gutturally state, "You fucking whore, this should turn you" right before Theo felt Stiles's spines lodge into him and the load exploded into his gut. Stiles immediatley stopped thrusting and layed on top of Theo, pushing Theo down into the pillow. Theo began to feel as if he was suffocating. 

"Stiles, I can't breathe."

"Shhh." 

"Stiles, please, it's too much."

Stiles was licking the sweat and dried tears off of Theo's face and neck. 

"Stiles..."

"Shut up." Stiles put his forearms under Theo and rolled them both off of the pillow and onto the bed. "Sit up, Theo." Theo sat up slowly, Stiles gently pushing on his back to support and steady him. Theo sat up, Stiles still lodged deep inside him. Stiles moved the pillow undee him so that he was propped up. "Lay back down, Theo." Theo laid back down onto Stiles's torso, Stiles looming a bit above him. Stiles put his hands on top of Theo's stomach and hummed. He could feel Theo's stomach churn, making room for the load he was depositing.   
"Mmmm, your stomach feels so hard, Baby. I love it."

"It hurts so much. It's so tight it aches."

"I bet it does. I could bounce a quarter off of it."

Theo stayed quiet. His body throbbed painfully as his stomach twisted deep inside him. He started to quietly take deep breathes, the pressure on his diaphragm restricted the ability to breath regularly. Stiles kept running his hands over Theo's bulging stomach. 

"So Theo, when did you learn sign language?"

"When I was a massage therapist. One of my clients was deaf. He tipped me very well because of it."

"Do you speak any other languages?"

"Spanish and some French."

"I knew you'd be useful. You're going to have to teach me sign language for when we take that Centzon."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The Centzon, the rabbit, we're going to take her."

"Why?"

"Well, once you turn, which should be anyday now, probably tomorrow with the load I'm giving you, I want us to start a family. Not right away of course, I'll give your little rabbit friend a year to mature, but I love Centzon's because when you finally break one, their despair is exquisite. It's euphoric. I am suprised that they let your rabbit friend live since she's defective."

"She's deaf, not defective."

"Please, she's useless in a fight. In the old days they use to smother their defective children the moment they realized there was a problem. The Centzon must not be practicing the old traditions."

"It's the twenty first century, of course they're not killing their children."

"They should though. Anyway, as I was saying, we'll take the rabbit and we'll breed her. When she gives us the first non-defective baby, I'll kill her and we can raise the baby to be a perfect toy for us."

Theo shuddered, his body tensed up as he slowly said, "A perfect toy for us? What do you mean?"

"A perfect toy for us to use, fuck, breed, a personal slave in every way."

Theo looked up at Stiles, "You would raise a child just to rape them?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"What is wrong with you? Your depravity is bottomless. I've meet some fucked up beings but you are the worse and that's that I've killed pedophiles. It's shit like that that makes me fight to say no to joining you. You're a real monster, Stiles."

Stiles stared at Theo as he said with a smile, "You'll enjoy it just as much as I will."

"I'll kill you first before I let that happen."

Stiles petted Theo's belly, "No you won't, Baby."

Theo closed his eyes and began to mentally search for Tara, calling out to her in his mind, "Tara, Tara please help me. I can't turn. Tara, you said someone would come for me. I can't let him get Xena. Fuck, Tara, help me please." Theo's heart thumped hard twice. Theo calmed down knowing that Tara was with him. 

What Theo didn't know was that as he was pleading for Tara's help, a sleek black luxury car quietly made its way through Theo's peaceful neighborhood, stopping in front of a group of twenty people two houses down from Theo's house. The group turned to look at the car as the lights turned off, leaving them all in darkness as the passengers side door opened and the passenger stepped out as the driver turned off the car.


End file.
